I've found you (Outtakes)
by Jumunkin
Summary: These are all of the outtakes from the story I've found you If you haven't read the story this won't make any sense to you so I will post all of the outtakes on my story! The link to my story /s/11871981/1/I-ve-found-you


**This is how the first chapter was supposed to go but I thought it would be better if there was a little conflict originally the rolls were going to be reversed but I decided against that.**

It was another day in Zootopia, the sun was shining the birds were singing everything was peaceful. But inside of the Z.P.D department there held a certain rabbit and fox haveing an argument.

"No, Nick! I did not eat your sandwich!" Judy yelled.

Nick crossed his arms glaring at his partner "Then who did? Cheif Bogo!" Nick retorted Judy crossed her arms turning away from Nick.

Nick scoffed closing the fridge "I'm going back to work!" He yelled walking out of the lunchroom.

"Fine!" Judy yelled back refusing to look at Nick, Nick exited the room going to his office entering the room Nick grumbled sitting at his desk.

Pulling out papers from a drawer he continued his rant "She can deny it all she wants." The young fox protested looking through the case files.

Nick raised a brow "Three weeks and no crimes have been happening whatsoever." He picked up his mug sipping his now cold Coffey grimacing at the bitter taste he continued looking through the files. "No sign of the mouser gang." He muttered taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

He flipped through some more files "No robberies, no attacks." Nick sat the files down at his desk he scratched his head "Well I'll be darned." Nick smiled "Looks like I finally get a break!" kicking back in his chair he put his paws up on the desk relaxing, he pulled out his phone.

"Nothing new on furbler." He muttered taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front desk, Judy was fuming pacing back and forth "How dare he accuse me!" She yelled at the cheetah. Benjamin was about to speak but was cut off. "After all, we've been through he would accuse me of touching his sandwich!" Benjamin tried to say something but was interrupted again. "I only like carrots! Not some stupid sub!" Judy stopped pacing and looked at Benjamin "You know what I'm not gonna let him accuse me!" Benjamin tried to speak again but was cut off. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"Thanks for the talk Benjamin." She said walking off.

Benjamin sat there watching Judy walk off "Your... welcome?"

* * *

Judy barged into Nick's office "Nick!" Judy shouted but Nick was too busy playing on his phone "Nick!" Judy yelled walking up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"We need to talk!"

Nick still playing on his phone nodded "Yeah."

"I did not eat your sandwich!"

Nick nodded again "Yeah."

Judy growled, "Are you even listing to me?"

Nick nodded "Yeah."

Judy snatched the phone from Nick, Nick yelped in protest "Hey that's mine!"

Nick went to grab for it but Judy pulled it out of his reach "Okay Carrots calm down." Nick got up from his seat reaching out his hand. "Please give it back."

Judy shook her head "No! I'm tired of you ignoring me Nick!"

Nick went to grab for the phone again Judy jumped back "No! You'll get this back when I say so!"

Nick sighed "Hopps I'm listing please just give me my phone back."

Judy sighed holding out the phone "Take it."

Nick went to take the phone before Judy pulled it back "What happened?" She asked mockingly.

Nick groaned "Please don't do this Carrots."

"Do what?" Judy asked putting the phone in her pocket

"No, not again!" Nick groaned Judy then bolted out of Nick's office Nick groaned chasing after her getting out the office Nick saw Judy turn the corner in the hallway. Running down the hallway he turned the same corner just in time to see Judy turn another corner "Were are you going!?" Nick yelled no response.

Turning the other corner at the end of the hall Nick stopped dead in his tracks "No, not the police training camp!" Nick whimpered Judy stopped turning around.

"What happened Nick three-week and you're out of shape?" Judy asked "You're a police officer you shouldn't be playing on your phone during the job. So if you want your phone back your gonna have to run this training camp with me, if you can keep up?"

* * *

A black haired man walked through the streets of Zootopia surprisingly the animals of Zootopia have gotten used to him Joseph he would get the occasional glance or stare but no one bothered him. He smirked seeing a familiar fox walking down the street. "Hey!" Joseph called out the fox looked up.

Finnick walked over to Joseph "What?" The fox asked glancing around.

"You know what!" Joseph responded leaning down, Fenick raised an eyebrow "Todays your birthday!"

The fox rolled his eyes "Yeah so what?"

"Well-" Joseph said digging in his pocket "I got you this!" Joseph pulled out an envelope handing to Finick. The fox raised an eyebrow opening the envelope pulling out a card with an elephant on the front playing drums. Finick shot Joseph an annoyed look opening the card his eyes widened when he pulled out three hundred dollars.

"Woah Joseph thank-" Joseph held up his hand.

"That's not all I'm also taking us out for drinks don't worry it's on me."

Finick smiled patting Joesph on the shoulder "You're a good friend."

Joseph smiled watching Finick walk off Joesph continued to walk down the street "Now I wonder how Nick is doing?"


End file.
